


High Tea

by cozywilde, d20crunch



Series: Flight Rising [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Sadzhik and Kunzii meet for tea one day, bringing their apprentices along - and Sidzhan and Lokiin quickly find themselves quite infatuated with each other.





	High Tea

**Author's Note:**

> [Lokiin](https://toyhou.se/3590801.lokiin), an eager-to-please ambassador-in-training  
> [Sidzhan](https://toyhou.se/3345296.sidzhan), an easily flustered perfumist-in-training  
> [Kunzii](https://toyhou.se/3164718.kunzii), Lokiin's mentor  
> [Sadzhik](https://toyhou.se/2852682.sadzhik), Sidzhan's mentor

It had been  _ much _ too long since the last time Kunzii had given him a test, and Lokiin was getting suspicious. When the older coatl suggested a visit to their allies in Shi'Kahr, Lokiin was excited of course, but also the slightest bit wary. This was his first visit to one of the Tavern's allied clans, and he wasn't quite sure if he was prepared for such a diplomatic challenge. Kunzii had barely taught him anything about diplomacy itself - always running off to "entertain" guests and visiting ambassadors - and Lokiin was beginning to think he wasn't quite the unparalleled teacher he claimed to be. 

As nervous as he was to visit Shi'Kahr, Lokiin hoped the new venture would let him see Kunzii's diplomatic skills in action, and he could at least learn by observation if Kunzii wasn't going to give him structured lessons. He can't help a flustered blush as his thoughts drift to the  _ other _ lessons Kunzii had given him, but he has a hard time connecting how  _ those _ types of lessons are at all related to diplomacy. 

Lokiin is pulled from his musing by a delighted purr of "Oh, Sadzhik honey!", reflexively letting go of Kunzii's hand as he dashes forward a handful of paces to embrace the smiling skydancer. After a kiss that Lokiin believes to be far too sensual for public view, Kunzii pulls away from Sadzhik enough to gesture to his young companion. "This is Lokiin, my apprentice!" Kunzii sings, a warm affection and proudness in his eyes that makes Lokiin blush even darker. "Haven't taught him all my tricks, of course, but he's an absolute sweetheart who's going to do wonderful things!" 

Lokiin is fairly used to Kunzii's unbridled praise, but the compliments still make a warm delight bubble up in his chest as he smiles and meets Sadzhik's golden eyes. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Lokiin says, taking Sadzhik's proffered hand and pressing a soft kiss to the top of it. Sadzhik's eyes flick over him, amusement coloring his golden gaze as he gives the coatl a practiced once-over. 

"Well, aren't you charming," Sadzhik says with a smile, no doubt absolutely saturated in Kunzii's proud emotions. "I think you'd get along well with my own apprentice - he's just as eager to please." The hint of a teasing smirk plays on both Kunzii and Sadzhik's faces, but Lokiin is far too distracted looking around at the buildings and other dragons wandering the streets to notice. 

"Oh, I don't think I've met your apprentice yet!" Kunzii chirps, hooking his arm around Sadzhik's so they can walk without tripping over each other. "Do you think he'd like to have tea with Lokiin and me?"

"Oh, I'm sure he would be delighted to have a little break in his studies," Sadzhik says, lip quirking up at the corner. 

Kunzii gives an exaggerated gasp and nudges Sadzhik playfully in reproach. "Tell me you're not overworking the poor boy!" Sadzhik laughs and shakes his head, tugging at Kunzii's arm to direct him down a narrow side street. A quick look backward confirms that Lokiin follows dutifully, wide eyes still taking in the sights of the city. 

“I most certainly am not. He pushes himself harder than I ever would…” Sadzhik muses, “which is exactly the sort of work ethic I would approve of, normally. It’s balance he struggles with. He simply can’t seem to accept that mastery can’t be forced through endless hours of practice… he needs  _ rest _ too.” Sadzhik shakes his head with a sigh. “Take my word for it, he’ll be in the market attempting to haggle for ingredients so I won’t see any missing from my stores.” 

That explains their detour, especially after they take a few more turns to reach a square bustling with carts and stalls. Trinkets, lengths of cloth, precariously stacked scrolls… Sadzhik’s eyes pass over these with only mild interest before fixing on a stall bursting with flora, clippings blooming from an array of vases or hanging in neat, dry bundles. In front of the display, biting his lip as he scans the merchandise, stands a young skydancer with short, fluffy brown hair. “Fancy seeing you here, Sidzhan,” Sadzhik calls, voice playful on the surface - but his apprentice clearly recognizes a chastising undertone. 

His feathered crests twitch nervously as he turns, unconvincing smile giving way to mingled curiosity and surprise at seeing Sadzhik with unfamiliar companions. “Hello Sadzhik,” he says, dipping his head reverentially. “I, um… who’s this?” 

Sadzhik’s raised eyebrow makes it clear that he realizes Sidzhan’s diversion for what it is, but he motions Sidzhan over anyway. “This is my friend Kunzii, and his apprentice Lokiin. We were just going to have tea and thought you might like to join us.” 

Though he looks decidedly less anxious at avoiding a scolding, Sidzhan still hesitates, glancing between Sadzhik and his companions. “I don’t want to intrude…” 

Sadzhik tempers his laugh with a comforting squeeze of Sidzhan’s shoulder. “It’s not an intrusion if you’re invited, dear. You wouldn’t want Lokiin to be the odd man out, would you?” Sadzhik nods to Sidzhan’s fellow apprentice, hand at his shoulder nudging him forward encouragingly.

It takes Kunzii’s expectant “Aren’t you going to say hello?” for Lokiin to realize he has been staring for far longer than is socially appropriate. He is just so  _ captivated _ by Sidzhan’s voice, a sweet mix of soft tones and the little edge of his embarrassment that feels a bit sharper as it resonates in his chest. 

“Oh- yes, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Lokiin manages, his voice only shaking on the first couple words. He extends his hand, but it takes Sidzhan a moment to realize he should extend his too - which he does after another embarrassed twitch of feathers. Lokiin takes his hand gently and slowly raises it to his lips, finally pressing a far more delicate kiss to the back of it than when greeting Sadzhik. 

A light blush blossoms on Sidzhan’s cheeks, clearly unused to the gesture, but he makes no effort to pull away from the brush of lips. Lokiin lingers just a bit longer than Kunzii had taught him -  _ “more than a second and your greeting could be mistaken for an invitation!” _ \- absolutely enthralled by the play of different scents on Sidzhan’s hand. Floral, woodsy, sweet, musky - the mingled aromas should be unpleasant, but Lokiin can’t help thinking how wonderful the perfumes smell together. Of course, the fact the perfumes are clinging to the flushed skin of an adorable skydancer boy is probably part of their appeal. 

“I would be delighted if you would join us for tea,” Lokiin echoes as he finally drops Sidzhan’s hand. “It would be wonderful to hear about what it’s like to be a perfume maker! I am sure it requires a lot of skill and creativity, which you undoubtedly have.” Lokiin can’t help his own self-conscious twitch of feathers, realizing too late that he was definitely tipping over into the “flirting” side of complimenting your hosts. Kunzii’s subtle smirk in his direction certainly doesn’t help, but he still manages to keep from blushing too brightly, even as a little smile curls Sidzhan’s lips. 

“Dear Sadzhik, I assume you know the best places for tea,” Kunzii hums, gesturing to the bustling market and adjoining streets, “so perhaps you and I should lead? It will give us a chance to catch up while we walk, and our apprentices can... get to know each other.”

“Perfect,” Sadzhik agrees, casting a considering eye across the square - not really examining the stalls, but thinking of the options they have among the little cafes in the streets beyond. “I do believe we’re lucky enough to have Zhis in town, so it really will be the best...” Sadzhik and Kunzii’s conversation blends into the ambient noise of the market as Sadzhik begins to lead him away, and both apprentices realize they’re being left behind at the same moment. 

After exchanging flustered smiles they hasten to catch up, falling into step a few paces behind Kunzii and Sadzhik. A little out of breath, Sidzhan attempts to gather himself - gods, he should say something to this pretty coatl, but  _ what? _ It might just be his imagination, but it feels like the back of his hand still tingles where Lokiin’s lips had brushed over it, warm and soft. He rubs over it absentmindedly and sneaks a glance over at Lokiin, flushing when he meets bright green eyes. “Um... nice day, isn’t it?” 

Sidzhan prays for the ground to swallow him up the moment the inane words leave his mouth, but alas, the Earthshaker isn’t listening today. At least not to Light dragons in the Sunbeam Ruins whose only problem is a complete and obvious lack of any social graces. “I mean... I hope your travels were pleasant. Sadzhik always says it’s a blessing to get visitors ‘cuz it’s so far for most folks.” He grimaces at the realization that he’s slipped back into the backwoods drawl of his hometown, something he tries to avoid - Sadzhik says it’s “charming” and nothing to be ashamed of, but who’s gonna want to buy something fancy like perfumes from a kid from some nowhere place? Quickly, he clears his throat and covers the grimace with a smile. The last thing he wants is for Lokiin to think it’s  _ him _ he’s frowning at! 

Lokiin feels his heart flutter in his chest, delighted by the novel little tingle of Sidzhan’s accent. Like any other coatl he is very sensitive to tones and the vibration of speech, but there is something about the way Sidzhan spoke that resounded even more sweetly than other dragons Lokiin had met. “I’d never traveled in the desert much, so it was pretty exciting to see that much sand!” Lokiin says cheerily, grateful for his hours of training to be able to speak calmly despite being very flustered. “It wasn’t very far for us. Somehow when you leave the Tavern you end up pretty close to where you want to go... getting back usually requires a trip to the Shifting Expanse, though. Sometimes, our patriarch, Lok, just needs to know where you are in order to allow you back to the Tavern.” 

Sidzhan’s eyes light up, clearly intrigued by the magic of the Tavern, so Lokiin quickly adds, “unfortunately I do not know much about the mechanics of limbo and all that...” Sidzhan still smiles, the flush in his cheeks fading to a soft pink as he relaxes. 

He doesn’t say anything, though, and as they walk in silence Lokiin realizes he’s probably sensitive about letting his accent slip. “I think your voice is really sweet,” Lokiin says before he can stop himself, still learning the difference between charming compliments and outright flirting. Not that he  _ didn’t _ want to flirt with this cute skydancer, but Kunzii had emphasized his need to practice  _ diplomatic _ skills rather than any other kind. “I um... I mean I really enjoy your accent. It’s a welcome break from the very polished ones Sadzhik and Kunzii have. Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?” Lokiin takes a careful breath to steady himself, belatedly remembering skydancers are quite apt at detecting one’s mood - he certainly doesn’t want Sidzhan to know how nervous he is! With effort, he manages to turn his emotions more calm and inviting, crooking his elbow for Sidzhan to loop his arm around if he wants to. Their mentors were walking in such a fashion, so it was only proper that they should do the same.

“O-oh, um-” Sidzhan stutters. He shoots a quick look toward Sadzhik and Kunzii to be sure he’s doing the right thing before awkwardly maneuvering his arm around Lokiin’s. Somehow he manages to snag his bracelet on the delicate fabric Lokiin wears anyway, though thankfully it doesn’t tear as he gingerly tugs it free. Lokiin can’t have missed the fumble, but when Sidzhan glances up sheepishly, Lokiin’s face is still open and friendly, his emotions just as calm. 

Reassured, Sidzhan lets his arm settle comfortably against Lokiin’s, only belatedly realizing he’d asked him a question before offering his arm. And... he’d complimented his voice too? “That’s uh... real sweet of you to say,” Sidzhan says, flush starting to return to his cheeks in a mixture of delight and embarrassment. “Where I’m from’s, uh, not really anywhere you’d know I’m sure, not by any landmarks or anything... just kinda in the middle of the Ruins. Mostly people farmed around there.” He shrugs, jostling their linked arms a bit. “Most exciting stuff to happen was when the trading caravans would come through, and that’s how I got here. Just, uh... begged Sadzhik to let me come with, pretty much.” 

He blinks, bewildered at how much he’d said. Lokiin was just so attentive, giving sweet little hums of interest to show he was listening without actually interrupting. It feels... nice, talking to someone who wants to listen to him, even if all he’s doing is talking about the middle-of-nowhere town he’s from. Still, he knows enough manners to realize it’s rude to just blather on forever. “So... where are you from?” he asks, wishing he had something more interesting to ask but also genuinely curious - what kind of place could create a boy like Lokiin, so poised and well-mannered and kind? 

“Your home sounds so relaxing!” Lokiin hums, giving Sidzhan’s arm a gentle squeeze. Even the soft touch makes him blush, and Lokiin would feel bad if it didn’t make this adorable skydancer even  _ cuter _ . “I’m from the Cloudsong - pretty different from a small farming village! Always something new happening, wrapped up in the music of the breeze and a thousand chattering dragons...” Lokiin smiles thoughtfully, letting his mind drift briefly to early memories in the bustling city. He certainly missed the excitement of his home and being so close to the spirit of the Windsinger, but even more than that he loved his new friends in the Tavern and learning to be an ambassador. 

“Oh, sorry, drifted off a bit there,” Lokiin says with a guilty smile, suddenly realizing they’re much further down the street than they had been when he started talking. Sidzhan quickly assures him it is alright, and when their eyes meet again a pleasant warmth curls happily in Lokiin’s chest. “You say it’s alright now, but you’ll quickly get tired of my absentmindedness,” Lokiin laughs, hugging Sidzhan’s arm a bit tighter. Being closer to the sweet skydancer is lovely, yes, but the vibration of Sidzhan’s answering laugh and how it feels thrumming in Lokiin’s chest is the real reason he pulled him closer. Definitely not the enthralling scent of perfume lingering in the air around him, or the way his eyes flick nervously to Lokiin’s before darting away again. Certainly not. 

“Oh! Is this the place?” Lokiin asks, wonder in his voice as he studies the storefront and takes in the seductive smell of tea wafting out the open door. Kunzii and Sadzhik are already turning to go inside, so their apprentices hastily turn to do the same. In their rush, though, they try to walk through the door with their arms linked, which just leads to more embarrassed laughter and the soft brushing of feathers. “A-After you,” Lokiin says graciously, suddenly remembering his manners. He gives Sidzhan’s arm one last squeeze before dropping it and gesturing grandly to the store’s entrance, doing his very best to be gentlemanly.

Sidzhan’s feathers give another flustered twitch or two as he walks past Lokiin to enter the store, eyes flicking back nervously to be sure his new friend is following. He flushes at the thought.  _ How presumptuous of you, _ he thinks to himself, and it sounds incredibly like Sadzhik’s voice in his head, lazy humor curling through the words. Sadzhik himself is already settled at a round table by the window with Kunzii, watching him dawdle in the center of the room with one eyebrow raised. 

Sidzhan darts over to sit next to him, leaving the last chair between himself and Kunzii for Lokiin. Sidzhan fidgets restlessly as he steals glances at Lokiin settling daintily into his chair - without their arms looped together, suddenly he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. At least he’s saved the strain of attempting to come up with another topic of conversation when Zhis walks up to their table, a bounce in his step that looks odd when coupled with the fussy layers of robes and shawls he wears. 

“Sadzhik! And friends,” he says, flashing a grin at the table as he loops a trailing scarf over his shoulder. “The little guy I know, but who’re these fine folk?” Sidzhan squirms, embarrassed at the all-too-accurate nickname. Sadzhik graciously gives introductions with a smooth segue into compliments about Zhis’ fine taste in tea bringing their visitors here, Zhis giving a booming laugh at his words. “Buttering me up to get my best stuff? Well, it’s gonna work,” he chuckles. “So what’ll it be? Black, green, oolong, other?” 

Sadzhik hums and looks to Kunzii, who arches his eyebrow as if to say  _ it’s your city, how am I to know what’s best? _ “Surprise us,” Sadzhik decides, a coy smile curling his lips. 

Zhis nods decisively, the honey-gold of his eyes suddenly far away as he considers his options. “It’ll be just a few minutes,” he says, striding back across the little cafe area to duck behind a counter and out of sight. 

Feeling a featherlight touch at his arm, Sidzhan turns abruptly back toward Lokiin, breath catching a little in surprise. “Are his surprises usually good?” Lokiin asks, feathers flicking toward the counter where Zhis fiddles with measuring spoons and strainers. 

“Oh - yes,” Sidzhan says, with a quiet laugh. “If he said he’d just be a few minutes, definitely yes. Once he gave me this tea that he let sit for like… half an hour almost.” He shudders a little in remembrance, casting a surreptitious glance in Zhis’ direction to be sure he’s out of earshot. “So earthy I thought I was drinking dirt, but he said that’s the way it was supposed to be.” Despite Lokiin’s pleasant expression of interest Sidzhan detects a hint of worry and hastens to add, “but that was an exception. His jasmine tea is wonderful and, um, there’s another that’s sorta… floral ’n pretty.”  _ Like you _ , he almost adds, but even the thought has color blooming in his cheeks again. Hopefully the warmth of the shop helps explain it away, but Sadzhik notices judging by the bright amusement radiating from that side of the table.

The light pink on Sidzhan’s cheeks makes Lokiin blush sympathetically, quickly glancing away as they both smile in embarrassment. Lokiin aches to make some comment about how the tea couldn’t possibly be as pretty as his sweet companion, but this was a diplomatic tea meeting not... a date. “I love floral tea!” Lokiin hums, careful to keep his voice level. “I’m very fond of herbal tea, actually, but Kunzii is always quick to explain how it’s not  _ exactly _ tea... my palate isn’t refined enough for the real thing yet, I suppose.” He laughs a little, and doesn’t miss the delighted little smile that curls Sidzhan’s lips. Clearly, he was enjoying seeing Lokiin laugh as much as his coatl was enjoying his smile. 

Kunzii and Sadzhik draw their apprentices into their conversation before Lokiin can say anything else, and they pass the time discussing the new happenings of their clans - apparently there is a lot of drama that happens between visits. As they chat, Lokiin finds himself leaning closer and closer to Sidzhan, startled when their feathers brush again. He doesn’t pull away, though, and lets himself enjoy the occasional tickle of soft skydancer feathers against his own crest. Sidzhan makes a quiet noise of pleasure, lost under Kunzii’s animated recount of Dez’s latest antics, and Lokiin carefully drops a hand to his lap before boldly letting it brush over the fabric of Sidzhan’s pants. 

The skydancer shivers a little, not expecting the soft touch, but he doesn’t say anything or pull away - just glances at Lokiin briefly before returning his attention to their mentors. An eager thrill tingles in Lokiin’s nerves, knowing exactly how far this was from all the classy things Kunzii had taught him, and absolutely  _ loving _ it. His fingers ever so gently trace a crease in the fabric, brushing Sidzhan’s inner thigh just slightly and earning a startled little squeak. Sadzhik glances at his apprentice, but Kunzii seems too wrapped up in his story to notice, and after a quirked eyebrow Sadzhik returns his attention to the story. Lokiin smirks, another pleased little thrill shooting up his spine as he sneaks a glance at Sidzhan’s flushed face.

Sidzhan looks back at him with wide eyes, risking their mentors’ notice but desperately trying to read Lokiin.  _ Does he mean this as a friendly touch, and I’m just... way too sensitive to everything he does? He has to know how irresistible he is... _

The devilish smirk on Lokiin’s lips manages to dash that theory with impressive speed, and Sidzhan swallows heavily.  _ Yes, he knows exactly what he’s doing. _ Underneath Lokiin’s careful poise Sidzhan finally picks up a bubbly, delighted amusement, heavily laced with heady lust. Quickly, he looks forward again, breath gone shaky. Their mentors are still chatting away, though there’s something in the curve of Sadzhik’s mouth that makes Sidzhan suspect, mortifyingly, that he’s at least somewhat aware of what’s happening under the table. 

Almost immediately some of Lokiin’s mischievous joy is replaced with concern, the brush of his fingers going from teasing to tentative. A quiet whine of dismay catches in Sidzhan‘s throat - he didn’t want Lokiin to  _ stop _ \- and thankfully is covered by Zhis’ reappearance with their tea. “I hope you enjoy, gentlemen,” he says grandly, depositing teacups and pouring them each a portion before he leaves the pot as well. “I’ll just be in the back, give a shout if you need anything.” 

As Sadzhik and Kunzii take careful sniffs of the steaming tea, mmm-ing and ahh-ing over it, Sidzhan darts a glance over to Lokiin, then carefully spreads his legs in invitation. Lokiin’s eyes light up, and both of them jump a little as Kunzii remarks, “Goodness, Lokiin, I’ve never seen you look so excited over tea!” 

Sadzhik looks as if he’s stifling a laugh behind his teacup, and Lokiin quickly scoops up his own cup in his free hand and gives an enthusiastic sniff. “It smells lovely,” he says, and he isn’t even lying. When Sidzhan hastily follows suit it smells sweet and floral, just a touch of something fruitier. Distracted trying to place the scent, he nearly fumbles the cup as Lokiin’s fingers brush confidently over his inner thigh again, inadvertently skimming against the rapidly hardening line of his dick. 

“Ah - these cups really heat up, don’t they,” he says, laughing nervously. Everyone makes noises of commiseration before Sadzhik prompts Kunzii to continue his interrupted story, which the coatl is all too happy to do, blissfully unaware that two thirds of his audience is not paying much attention at all. 

Lokiin can’t help his pleased smirk when Sidzhan fumbles his cup, but hastily tries to cover it with a sip of tea. The drink is absolutely  _ delicious _ , and for a moment he’s distracted by the subtle play of flavors, but Sidzhan’s almost pleading glance in his direction inspires him again. His touch turns more firm, rubbing a slow circle in Sidzhan’s thigh with his thumb. Fingers carefully knead at the fabric, captured by the easy give of his soft muscles as they press in. 

A little shiver makes goosebumps prickle up on Sidzhan’s arms, and he nearly drops his cup once more when deft fingers bump against the hard line of his dick again. Lokiin makes an intrigued noise, though it’s quickly swallowed by a mouthful of tea as his light fingers start to trace along the tent on his pants. He’s careful at first, but the little hitched noises Sidzhan struggles to keep quiet are absolutely addicting, and he finally lets his palm press more firmly against the hard line of him. 

Sidzhan’s hands clench around his teacup, gnawing at the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning aloud. Lokiin’s touch is absolutely  _ incredible _ , alternating between a feathery light dance over his thighs and a firm rub against his dick where it lays heavy against his thigh. It’s embarrassing to be so affected while Lokiin seems to easily be able to keep his careful poise, but Sidzhan is supremely satisfied by the reflexively groaned “oh” when Lokiin finds a damp spot on his next pass to Sidzhan’s dick. 

The exhalation is loud enough that Kunzii pauses his story, looking to his apprentice with a raised eyebrow. “Did you say something, dear one?” Kunzii hums, pouring a fresh cup of tea for the table. Sidzhan feels the fingers against his dick tense, and mentally  _ begs _ him to not pull away -  _ please, this feels so wonderful... _

“Oh, yes,” Lokiin says, his voice impressively controlled even as Sadzhik hides another knowing smirk behind his teacup. “I was just surprised Dez had done such a thing. I apologize Kunzii, I did not mean to interrupt you. Won’t you go on?” 

Though his voice remains perfectly level, Lokiin’s fingers continue their exploration of the damp fabric on Sidzhan’s pants, rubbing firmly against the spot before dragging his palm down the length again. Sidzhan aches to rock into the firm pressure, but has no doubt that even his most subtle grinding would jostle the table, and certainly does not want to risk Lokiin having to stop. Kunzii gives them both a very assessing look, and Sidzhan knows his expression is  _ far _ less controlled than Lokiin’s, but the older coatl merely returns his attention to Sadzhik instead of commenting. 

“This pot is nearly finished my dear, perhaps you would give me a tour of your workshop when we are done?” Kunzii says, leaning up to capture Sadzhik in another sensual kiss. This time, both of their apprentices flush hotly, the display of affection so much more potent when they’re already hopelessly turned on.

Even Sadzhik doesn’t seem immune to the increasingly heated atmosphere at their table, deepening the kiss with a low moan that sends shivers down all of their spines. Kunzii pulls back, blinking, and finally takes in the familiar, hazy warmth in Sadzhik’s eyes. “Perhaps we should finish up here sooner rather than later,” Sadzhik suggests, a touch breathily, though he seems to have regained much of his poise after his slip. Lifting his cup, he downs what’s left in a long swallow, delicately placing the empty cup on its saucer to turn expectantly to Kunzii. 

“Oh - of course, if that’s what you’d like,” Kunzii says, glancing towards their apprentices. “You’ll be all right on your own?” 

Even decidedly nonverbal with Lokiin’s fingers still tracing over the head of his dick, Sidzhan is quick to nod fervently, Lokiin agreeing with a much smoother “I’m certain Sidzhan can show me the very best attractions Shi’Kahr has to offer.” Kunzii, already turning back to Sadzhik with an approving nod, seems to miss Lokiin’s sly glance to Sidzhan that hints at the real “attraction” he’s interested in exploring. 

“Then that’s settled,” Sadzhik says, casting an unreadable look over his apprentice that makes him squirm with nerves. Lokiin is no help, stifling a giggle as he traces light, tickling lines over Sidzhan’s thighs. “I had better not see you in my workshop for the rest of the day, yes?” Sadzhik finally continues, and Sidzhan breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Of course,” he says, dipping his head deferentially. He immediately thanks the gods for the ingrained habit as Lokiin kneads firmly at his dick again, knowing his face would have given his pleasure away in an instant. He takes a moment to breathe, head bowed, before he looks up again, relieved to see Kunzii daintily sipping at the last of his tea. His own cup is still rather full, and Sidzhan hastily gulps some down as Sadzhik stands and drops a few coins on the table. 

“No, no, take your time,” Sadzhik assures him, holding out an arm for Kunzii as he rises as well. “We’ll see the both of you tonight, I’d imagine?” 

After some (thankfully brief) goodbyes and plans to meet up later, their mentors step into the sunny street, leaving Lokiin and Sidzhan alone in the shop with only the muted sounds of Zhis working in the back room to fill the silence. “Lokiin, I - ohhh,” Sidzhan starts, quickly cut off by a gasp as the pretty coatl shifts even closer, brazenly caressing the line of Sidzhan’s dick through his pants, one thumb teasing at the hem. With effort, Sidzhan tries again, hips starting to jerk up into the touch now that they’re not being watched - though he’s acutely aware of the window next to them and the street outside. “D’you want to - to go somewhere, or...?” Sidzhan can hardly believe how quickly such naked desperation entered his voice, knowing it must be just as clear on his face as he looks pleadingly at Lokiin. 

“Y-yes,” Lokiin breathes, not being able to help himself from drawing closer to Sidzhan’s flushed face. “If that’s what you would like. Our mentors seem to have claimed the workshop, no doubt for something similar...” Lokiin’s finger dips just slightly under the hem of Sidzhan’s pants, both of them shivering at the light touch over hot skin. “...so is there another place you like? A park or... your room?” Honestly, Lokiin can’t believe he’s being so bold, but looking into this skydancer’s eager golden eyes seems to have awakened a far more confident side of himself than he was used to. Sure, he could force poise and confidence during lessons with Kunzii, but with Sidzhan... suddenly Kunzii’s determined advice of “just relax and be yourself!” makes a bit more sense. 

“I-I have an um, apartment, here in the city,” Sidzhan manages, drawn even closer to Lokiin as though magnetized. They linger mere inches apart, excited breaths tickling over each other’s skin, until Lokiin finally leans forward the last inch or so for a soft brush of lips. Sidzhan startles, pulling away slightly to gasp for breath.

Self-conscious, Lokiin breathes, “I’m so sorry, I thought -” only for Sidzhan to hastily slam their lips together again. He kisses the coatl firmly, not entirely sure what he’s doing but knowing he needs his mouth against the soft lips in front of him. Lokiin pliantly follows his lead, though still effortlessly coaxes the far less skilled skydancer into a gentler and more pleasurable kiss. His free hand reaches up to rest carefully on Sidzhan’s jaw, fingers brushing the feathers of his crest and giving himself an anchor as his lips part invitingly and Sidzhan eagerly deepens the kiss. 

He aches to hear more of Lokiin’s quiet sounds of delight against his lips, but the somehow still firm pressure on his dick is making concentration nearly impossible - not to mention the looming anxiousness of being caught by Zhis or someone passing by the window. “Sh-should we... my place...” Sidzhan says brokenly between gasps of pleasure. “Alone... with you...” Somehow understanding Sidzhan’s pleasure-dazed words, Lokiin nods and regretfully pulls away from Sidzhan’s enthusiastic kiss, giving his dick a playful squeeze as he does. Sidzhan bites his lip against a sharp gasp, letting out a shuddering breath as Lokiin finally drops his hand away to start rearranging his own silks. A swift glance down to the slightly tented fabric makes it clear he’s not as unaffected as he seems, but the state of Sidzhan’s damp pants is far more telling. 

“Would you like to lead on?” Lokiin hums, starting to rise from his seat and chuckling when Sidzhan shoots him an almost panicked look. “Here, tie my scarf around your waist - the draping folds will disguise any... unexpected bulges.” He laughs at the description, Sidzhan’s eyes lighting up at the sound. Weaver but this boy had a beautiful voice. It takes him a moment, but he finally takes Lokiin’s proffered silken scarf, quickly tying it around his waist and allowing Lokiin to fix how it drapes. His fingers teasingly brush the damp fabric underneath as he gets the scarf in place, but hastily loops his arm around Sidzhan’s before he can get carried away. “Show me the way, cutie!”

“Yes, yes of course,” Sidzhan says, jerking towards the door quickly enough that he sends Lokiin stumbling. He manages to steady himself against Sidzhan’s chest, eyes wide with surprise and so very close again that Sidzhan’s breath catches. Before he knows what’s happening he’s kissing Lokiin in the doorway, soft and urgent. It’s even better this time, their movements more in sync, and it draws a low noise of pleasure from Sidzhan’s throat. Hearing approaching voices on the street he pulls back with a gasp, head swimming with Lokiin’s lust as well as his own. 

“Gods, sorry, I just - I couldn’t help myself,” Sidzhan says, flushing as he pulls Lokiin from the shop at a slightly more controlled pace. After a quick glance around to get his bearings - understandably discombobulated at this point, he thinks - he sets off for home. Walking briskly together, he and Lokiin seem to be attracting a few stares, and Sidzhan concentrates on the warmth of Lokiin’s arm twined with his to avoid glancing down too often to check that the scarf is still in place.  _ They’re just looking because Lokiin is new and so pretty, _ he reminds himself.  _ It’s not like they can tell exactly what we’ve been doing. Or that they even care. _

After what feels like ages of twists and turns through the streets made longer by the maddening brush of his pants against his too-sensitive dick, they come to his apartment building. Sidzhan darts a step ahead to open the door and hold it for Lokiin, wanting to repay his earlier courtesy. He has to step in alongside him to keep their arms linked, but it feels like Lokiin still appreciates the gesture. Sidzhan hopes so anyway... it’s so hard to think as he fumbles for his keys, trembling fingers finally fitting the right one in the lock with Lokiin a distracting line of heat at his side. 

“Um, make yourself at home,” Sidzhan says, opening the door with a sigh of relief that nothing overly embarrassing is left out. A couple of dishes from breakfast in the sink, but that’s about it. Even clean, though, it must be much simpler than a boy like Lokiin is accustomed to. There’s only sturdy, functional furniture, his precious few trinkets small and sparse on tables and windowsills. The door of his bedroom sits ajar and Sidzhan takes a step toward it before he catches himself and bites his lip, wondering at the right etiquette. “Um... do you want... I could get us something to drink, or if you’re hungry I might have... something,” he says, looking toward the kitchen and trying desperately to summon up the memory of what might be in the cupboards.

Lokiin smiles, overwhelmingly charmed by this clearly inexperienced skydancer. Granted, he didn't have the experience of someone like Kunzii either, but it was still an exciting thrill to be the most experienced one in the room for once. "I think I had enough to drink at the tea shop," Lokiin says, letting a hand drift to the scarf at Sidzhan's waist. His fingers brush carefully over the soft fabric before finally reaching the knot, expertly tugging it loose so the scarf can fall away. 

Sidzhan's breath hitches noticeably as Lokiin pivots to press against his front, looping the now free scarf around Sidzhan's neck instead. "Somehow I'm still  _ very _ thirsty though... might you have something to satisfy me, sweet one?" 

Lokiin smirks at his own words, quite aware it was toeing the line between flirty and outright lewd. He tugs gently at the scarf, Sidzhan pliantly leaning his head closer to Lokiin's and meeting him in a soft kiss. It doesn't stay soft for long, though - within moments they're gasping against each other's lips and shivering with the occasional brush of their feathers. Lokiin lets his scarf fall to the floor so he can properly wrap his arms around Sidzhan's neck, gleefully deepening their kiss with a hum of delight. 

Every little gasping noise Sidzhan makes is a fluttering pleasure in Lokiin's chest, a sensation even more titillating for the coatl than the eager hands starting to rove down his sides. "Y-Yes, I think so," Sidzhan finally manages between needy kisses, making Lokiin's stomach curl with excitement and nerves. No doubt this skydancer was expecting a lot from him, and he knew he could provide but... there was something about the way Sidzhan looked at him that made him forget everything he was ever taught and reduced him to little more than his simple lust. How could he give Sidzhan a perfect and flawless time if he couldn't even remember his handful of lessons on the subject? Not that groping him in public was part of any lesson... 

"I think... your room will be the best place," Lokiin says when it becomes clear after a few more moments of deep kisses that Sidzhan isn't making a move to go anywhere. Sidzhan nods, blushing hotly as he walks them both toward the ajar door, utterly refusing to pull away from the warm coatl at his front. Pressed so close, it's impossible to deny the firm length beneath Lokiin's silks, and it is the steadying reassurance of how much this beautiful boy  _ really does want him _ that Sidzhan needs. 

As he nudges the door open, Sidzhan sends a quick prayer of thanks to the Lightweaver that he changed his sheets yesterday, and stands near the foot of the bed to gather himself. He's surprised to feel Lokiin's hot lust starting to compete with the sharp edge of anxiousness, and though he wants this sweet coatl to be relaxed, it was a bit of a relief to know he was nervous as well. Confidence is nice, but knowing they're both at a similar level makes the pressure to impress or keep pace far less overwhelming. 

"What..." Lokiin glances to the bed before his eyes return to Sidzhan's. "What exactly... would you like? I can, um..." His fingers trail under Sidzhan's shirt, delighted to finally be able to touch the soft skin just above the hem of his pants, but really starting to feel the weight of what he was getting himself into. He'd slept with precious few besides his mentor, and even with Kunzii it was about the lesson, the skill, and how it could be used for diplomacy and solidifying a close friendship rather than just for fun. He didn't want to  _ show off _ for Sidzhan, this impossibly cute skydancer he'd just met a few hours ago... he simply wanted to  _ be _ with him. "Did you... have something in mind when you invited me home?"

“Oh, um... not really,” Sidzhan admits, flushing as he realizes that  _ all I knew is that I wanted to be so much closer to you _ is the most truthful answer he could give. That is probably far more than Lokiin’s ready to hear from someone he’s only known for a few hours, though. Sidzhan swallows, his own eyes drawn inexorably to the bed and its half-mussed sheets as well. “We could... I mean, I like kissing you a lot,” Sidzhan says, lightly resting his hands on Lokiin’s arms. The touch doesn’t dissuade Lokiin’s own hands from their teasing exploration of the hot skin beneath Sidzhan’s shirt, but it helps ground Sidzhan as he tips his head to meet Lokiin’s lips again. 

Lokiin’s soft murmur of pleasure as Sidzhan carefully licks into his mouth sends an eager shiver over his nerves, giving him the confidence to pull back just enough to whisper against his lips. “I also love it when you touch me...” he says, arching just slightly into Lokiin’s hands. At the encouraging motion one of them splays agreeably over the soft skin of his belly, and Sidzhan gasps as it edges toward the hem of his pants again, his eyes fluttering closed under the sweet rush of pleasure. “A-and... I want to touch you too, if that’s all right,” Sidzhan finally manages to finish, tentative fingers skimming over the silky fabric Lokiin wears. 

His skin radiates warmth underneath, and with a final steadying breath Sidzhan dares to rest his hand at Lokiin’s hip, fingers tugging gently at the draped fabric until he reveals a line of skin. Lokiin’s sharp anxiety has started to tip into a prickly anticipation, his breath catching and his touches slowing as he waits to see what Sidzhan will do. Eyes steady on the bright green of Lokiin’s, Sidzhan traces a finger over the bared skin, his own dick twitching eagerly against his pants as Lokiin shudders at the teasing touch. Even with Lokiin’s lust a steadily growing and highly distracting smolder in Sidzhan’s chest, he asks, “Is that - do you want more?” His fingers edge toward the tented fabric at Lokiin’s front, utterly addicted to the soft hums of pleasure Lokiin gives with each brush of his fingers against hot skin.

“Y-Yes, I love when you touch me, too,” Lokiin breathes, his voice little more than a whisper. Even Sidzhan’s hesitant fingers feel  _ so _ good, and he reflexively arches his back to try and get more friction. With Sidzhan already arched as well, the movement rubs the eagerly tented fabric in their clothes together, earning a quiet little moan from both of them. “Sorry,” Lokiin murmurs, though he’s not entirely sure what he’s apologizing for. “If you... loosen the tie at my hip you can...” He nibbles his lip, a fresh blush in his cheeks, but Sidzhan is relieved to feel that it’s from excitement rather than nerves. “...you can touch below my clothes.” 

Sidzhan is nodding in agreement before Lokiin even finishes his sentence, shaky fingers starting to pluck at the silky ties. Lokiin lets both hands trail under Sidzhan’s shirt, captivated by the hot skin and how each touch makes the skydancer shiver. 

Carefully, Lokiin kisses his way from soft lips to the feathers at the side of his head, smiling when they tickle against his cheek. He gasps when Sidzhan finally manages to pull enough silky fabric aside to expose his dick, purring delightedly when he slowly starts to stroke down the length. “Y-Yes, oh Sidzhan, that feels,” Lokiin breaks off in a quiet moan, letting his lips trail back to Sidzhan’s to finish, “ _ wonderful _ .” 

One hand continues exploring under Sidzhan’s shirt, but the other drops down to his pants again, finally sliding under the hem to mirror Sidzhan’s touch. They let out hitched sounds of pleasure as the other’s hand teases and strokes, trying to find the best rhythm to provoke eager whines. So wrapped up in his lust and how purely  _ good _ it feels to be with this sweet skydancer, Lokiin promptly forgets to be nervous and impress his host, and simply allows himself to enjoy the intimacy for its own sake. And Lokiin’s hand feels so much  _ better _ than Sidzhan’s own ever could, and coupled with the sweet release of tension that comes as his anxiety falls away, Sidzhan can’t hold back a needy moan. 

The sound makes Lokiin shiver and give a soft cry in response, his fingers tightening just slightly around Sidzhan’s length. Sharp pleasure skitters over Sidzhan’s nerves, and with a gasp his muscles go loose and trembling, knees abruptly folding to drop him to the floor. They both wince at the painful-sounding crack of bone against stone, hardly cushioned by the rug, but Sidzhan’s breath catches for a different reason as he looks sheepishly up to meet Lokiin’s eyes. 

“Are you all right?!” he asks, brow creased with worry, but that can hardly detract from his beauty, now fully illuminated by the afternoon sun through the window now that Sidzhan isn’t in the way. 

“You’re perfect,” he breathes, then quickly corrects himself with “I mean, I’m perfect. Down here. You’re so sweet to check though.” Sidzhan flushes, hands jumping to Lokiin’s hips when it looks like he might bend down to help him up. “No really, this is - um -“ Sidzhan slides a hand over to Lokiin’s dick, breath coming quicker as he instinctively leans in closer. “This is where I wanna be.” 

Self-consciously, Sidzhan licks his lips, Lokiin’s soft “oh” all the encouragement he needs to dip his head to flick his tongue over the bead of precome at the tip. Lokiin’s lust flares hot again and Sidzhan shivers, pressing a line of slow kisses up his length and back down again. Each press of his lips provokes a little twitch of muscle or a soft whine, growing more and more desperate until Sidzhan reaches the tip again. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” he says, waiting for Lokiin’s nod before he carefully fits his lips around the head, tongue tracing the tip as he gently sucks. 

He knows his inexperience must be obvious - he can’t take more than a bit of Lokiin into his mouth without risking gagging himself, and he can feel his cheeks hot with a flustered blush. Still, though, Lokiin trembles and gasps like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt, whining whenever Sidzhan’s muffled moans vibrate through him. Sidzhan can’t help dropping his free hand to his own dick, rubbing over it in rough, desperate motions through his pants. 

Lokiin can barely catch a breath under the waves of pleasure coursing through his nerves, filling his head with a delightfully fuzzy feeling but making his muscles dangerously weak. “I-I need-” Lokiin whimpers, the hand that was mindlessly carding through Sidzhan’s hair instead moving to brush his feathers. “Sidzhan, my dear, I need to sit down... gods, you’re  _ perfect _ .” 

Sidzhan hums delightedly at the praise, even if he’s surprised by how genuine Lokiin sounds. He carefully helps Lokiin turn slightly so he can sit on the edge of the bed, absolutely thriving off the relieved moan his coatl gives as his muscles fall slack. Obviously this classy boy did not want to get his knees scuffed up as Sidzhan had. 

“Ah, yes, much better,” Lokiin breathes, letting his knees fall further apart to give Sidzhan more room to settle between them. One hand trailing over soft feathers, Lokiin lets the other cradle Sidzhan’s jaw, captivated by his determined (though undeniably sloppy) bobbing down his length. Their eyes meet for a moment, but the bright, excited gold of Sidzhan’s eyes proves too intense for Lokiin, and his gaze drops to the damp tent in Sidzhan’s pants and the lewd motion of his hand over it. 

“Oh, honey, don’t you... wouldn’t you rather I touch you?” Lokiin can barely get the words out between soft whines of pleasure, almost surprised by how close to the edge he is even after such unskilled sucking - certainly what Sidzhan lacked in finesse he more than made up for with enthusiasm. “You could, perhaps... lay next to me, and we could both um...” Lokiin flushes, both from embarrassment at his suggestion and his frustration that he couldn’t finish his thought aloud. There was something so  _ vulnerable _ about the way Sidzhan looked at him, and it made every lesson on poised delivery immediately vacate his mind. How could he recite practiced phrases when Sidzhan was so raw, every emotion laid out bare on his face, his touch, even the soft sounds of delight he makes no effort to quiet? This sweet skydancer deserves far more than trite lines and a performance so perfect it was barely even  _ real _ . 

Lokiin is broken from his musing by a soft kiss against his thigh, his eyes reflexively flicking back to the bright gold ones between his legs. “I would like that,” Sidzhan answers quietly, and the genuineness in his voice makes Lokiin’s heart ache, “but... is everything alright? You didn’t um... well, it looked like I lost you for a moment there.” Lokiin nods before Sidzhan even finishes speaking, dropping both hands to his flushed cheeks and drawing him up for a sweet kiss. 

“I’m sorry, dear one,” Lokiin says with a sigh. “I promise you have all my attention now. That felt  _ so _ wonderful, and I would love for you to continue, but I am a man of reciprocity. Care to... join me on the bed?”

"Oh, I... yes, I'd love to," Sidzhan says, flushing as he scrambles eagerly up to sit next to Lokiin. Even after a moment of not touching him Sidzhan's self-consciousness returns, and he ducks his head, feathers flicking restlessly. After a moment he hears a soft sigh and feels the light brush of fingers beneath his chin, gently urging him up to meet Lokiin's eyes again. Their warm, bright green is as welcoming as a grassy meadow on a spring day, and Sidzhan can't hold back a longing sigh of his own.  _ Gods, he's just so stunning... _

"I think I lost /you/ there for a moment, dear, is everything alright with you too?" Lokiin's voice is sweetly concerned, and Sidzhan is quick to nod before he can worry too much. 

"Absolutely, I'm just - you're just - this is so wonderful and I don't want to mess it up somehow," Sidzhan finishes in a rush. He dares to reach out and cup Lokiin's cheek in his own hand, fingertips just brushing against soft feathers, and finds himself reassured by Lokiin's hum of pleasure before he even opens his mouth to reply. 

"I hardly think that will happen. I should think it's evident by now that I'm more than happy to spend time with you." Lokiin's gaze drops pointedly to his own lap, and Sidzhan's eyes follow on instinct, flushing as he takes in the slick length of Lokiin's dick, still lying heavy against his thigh. 

"Y-yes, I... I can see that," Sidzhan says, and he can feel it too in the bubbling delight that comes with Lokiin's laughter. Sadly, it cuts off in a gasp when Sidzhan reaches out to stroke over his length again, fingers sliding easily with saliva and precome. 

"Ah, Sidzhan," Lokiin breathes, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as his hips jump up into Sidzhan's hand. Sidzhan shivers, doubting he could ever  _ not _ be affected by the sound of his name on Lokiin's tongue. Even when it comes with a hint of chastisement. " _ Sidzhan _ , I believe I said something about reciprocity," Lokiin says, faux-frowning - Sidzhan is certain it's fake, finding nothing but desire and fondness in his emotions. 

He gives a sheepish "sorry" anyway, hand barely drawing back before Lokiin grabs his wrist with a coy smile and leads it right back where it was. "I didn't say  _ stop _ , just let me -" he reaches for Sidzhan's pants then, Sidzhan's hand stilling as he slides his fingers beneath the hem. He makes an embarrassing little squeak as Lokiin starts to tug them down, flushing as Lokiin glances up in surprised delight. "Is that okay?" 

Sidzhan nods hastily, and Lokiin smiles, relieved. "Um... could you lift your hips then?" He tugs at Sidzhan's pants again, demonstrating how little progress he can make without some assistance, and Sidzhan flushes and does as he asks. He quickly kicks them off before settling back on the bed, breath catching as Lokiin slides even closer. "Still good?" he asks, and this time it's Sidzhan's eager "yes!" that's cut off on a moan as Lokiin's fingers brush teasingly over his dick. "You're so beautiful," Lokiin murmurs, then presses a kiss to Sidzhan's lips that he returns with enthusiasm, tiny noises of delight muffled between their lips. 

When they break apart they're both gasping, and Lokiin says, "Still want to...?" He's just as incapable of finishing the thought as he was before, but Sidzhan bites his (well-reddened) lip and nods. 

"I'll just, um," Sidzhan shuffles up the bed, then lays down with his feet by the pillows. "And you can..." he gestures to the other side of the bed, watching with scarcely a breath as Lokiin lays himself down in a carelessly elegant sprawl as well. That puts them both in just the right position to have their shaky breaths skim over far-too-sensitive skin, darting nervous glances down each other's bodies as they scoot closer. 

Finally Sidzhan can't take the tension anymore, smoothing his hands over Lokiin's thighs before he presses his lips to the head of his dick again. Lokiin gives a soft gasp before Sidzhan feels a matching heat against his own dick, moaning against Lokiin's length before he fits his lips around it and sucks.  _ Gods, I'm not going to be able to hold on _ , he thinks, already feeling a fine tremble running through his muscles as Lokiin's pleasure runs through him in a perfect counterpoint to his own.

Each flick of Sidzhan’s tongue is absolutely maddening, hesitant but eager as he tries to find the sensitive spots that make his coatl squirm. As delightful as the slick heat of his mouth feels, the pleased little hums Sidzhan makes in his chest feel even better as they resonate in Lokiin’s bones. Sure, being able to sense emotions was probably pretty nice, but Lokiin wouldn’t give up his sensitivity to vibration for anything. “Ah- gods, Sidzhan, y-you can...” Lokiin presses light kisses to the hot, trembling skin of Sidzhan’s inner thighs, enjoying the insistent way his hips reflexively jump forward to try to get more friction. “You can, um... i-in my mouth...” Lokiin flushes brightly, frustrated with himself that he can’t get the words out.  _ Why is it so much more difficult with him? _ Lokiin laments, quite used to the easy way his practiced, dirty commentary usually spills from his lips. 

Another needy buck of Sidzhan’s hips has him quickly focusing on the task at hand again instead of feeling sorry for himself, and Lokiin is grateful for the distraction. A hand carefully slides over Sidzhan’s hip to knead at the tense muscles of his ass, earning a whole-body shiver cut off by Sidzhan’s sharp whine as Lokiin swallows him down again. The delightful heat around Lokiin’s own dick pauses, Sidzhan’s desperate gasps not making it very easy to continue his ministrations, but Lokiin hardly minds - especially not when Sidzhan is moaning his name like that. 

“Lokiin... Gods,  _ Weaver _ , I can’t... oh  _ Lokiin...! _ ” Sidzhan’s fingers dig into Lokiin’s hips, a shudder of ecstasy wracking his body as he thrusts forward in needy little jerks of his hips. Lokiin hums happily as he feels the first burst of come over his tongue, accompanied by a very loud moan from his trembling skydancer. He’s not really a fan of the taste, but hearing and seeing how  _ wonderful _ he made Sidzhan feel fills him with the softest, sweetest pleasure. 

He rubs soothing circles in Sidzhan’s sweaty thighs as he rides out the high, finally letting his dick slip from between his lips with a purposefully slick sound. “That was beautiful...” Lokiin murmurs, glancing down Sidzhan’s body to meet warm golden eyes hazy with pleasure. He’s so satisfied by how wonderful Sidzhan feels that Lokiin almost forgets his own insistent need, but a hot curl of lust in his belly on seeing Sidzhan’s lips slick with pre-come quickly reminds him. “Sweetheart I... oh gods, can you...?” Lokiin’s eyes flick pointedly to his own dick, not being able to help arching his back to get closer to Sidzhan’s breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Sidzhan flushes a little now that he’s being watched again, but the gentle way Lokiin rests his head on his hip and smiles softly down at him is incredibly reassuring.

With a low, shaky breath, Sidzhan nuzzles against Lokiin’s hip for a moment, waiting until he feels a bit steadier before he ducks his head to lap at the leaking head of his dick again. Lokiin shudders, hips jerking forward a little before he holds himself still. Sidzhan gives a low hum against the tip of his dick that provokes a delicious moan, and his own eyes slip closed in sympathetic rapture as Lokiin’s pleasure rushes through him. One hand slides over Lokiin’s hip to knead at the soft skin of his ass, steadying him as Sidzhan takes him into his mouth again. The short bobs of his head are slick and sloppy, Sidzhan’s earlier hesitance vanished as Lokiin’s desperate lust takes over, but neither of them can bring themselves to care. 

“Ah, Sidzhan, sweetheart -” Lokiin gasps, reaching down to grab at whatever bit of Sidzhan he can - his hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes, surprisingly tight. Sidzhan hums curiously, sending another shiver through his coatl. “I’m so close, oh gods -” Undeterred by Lokiin’s warnings and insistent nudges at his shoulder, Sidzhan takes in more of his length, swallowing hard as the tip reaches the back of his throat. With a sharp gasp Lokiin’s hips jerk forward, the sudden pressure all he needs to finally let go. 

Sidzhan startles at the first burst of come in his mouth, hastily swallowing down what he can and pulling back to take in a shaky breath. He hadn’t managed to do it as neatly as Lokiin had, wiping away what has spilled over his chin and flushing as he meets Lokiin’s eyes, still warm and hazy with pleasure. “Wow,” Sidzhan breathes, wriggling around so he can flop down with his head on the pillows next to Lokiin. Mission accomplished, he finally relaxes into the sheets, though his flush darkens further as he meets Lokiin’s eyes. “That, uh... that really just happened, huh?” 

He reaches out and trails a hand down Lokiin’s side, resting it at his hip and delighting in his quiet, pleased sigh. Hoping his blushing will be taken for exertion rather than embarrassment - but somewhat doubting it - Sidzhan smiles sheepishly. “I um... I usually don’t do things like this.” He snuggles in a little closer, hurriedly adding “not that I regret it at all! I feel so comfortable with you, Lokiin,” he says, voice growing a little softer with sincerity. “Almost like I’ve known you longer than I have. It’s really nice.” Sidzhan finishes with a featherlight brush of lips over Lokiin’s, his eyes slipping closed again as he savors the sweet affection in the air.

Lokiin blushes warmly, surprised both by Sidzhan’s sincerity and the intensity of his own feelings. He barely knows this sweet skydancer and yet... laying close enough that he can feel the light tickle of Sidzhan’s breath over his feathers feels so  _ safe _ . “For someone that usually doesn’t do things like this, you certainly impressed me,” Lokiin hums, enjoying the way Sidzhan’s expression immediately brightens. “And... I feel very comfortable with you as well. I -” Lokiin bites his lip, already regretting having said so much. He aches to be as open as Sidzhan is, confessing the truth of how wonderful it feels to be together, but Lokiin just  _ can’t _ . He knows next to nothing about this skydancer, anything he feels is just a product of the afterglow. By far, it’s certainly not... love. 

Lokiin’s stomach curls unpleasantly at the thought, automatically reaching down to start tying the silk fasteners at his side. “I really should be going -” is on his lips before he can stop it, but the absolutely crushed expression Sidzhan gives in return makes him pause. 

“You... oh. Oh. Right. Okay.” Sidzhan’s voice is soft, but the waver in it is unmistakable. Lokiin’s stomach curls again, hurt far more by Sidzhan’s pleading eyes than he would have expected. As instinctive as it is for him to gather his things and run as soon as feelings enter the equation, his bone-deep desire to make Sidzhan happy keeps him rooted in place. It was almost palpable - the fear of his feelings fighting against the ache to be with this sweet skydancer who looks like he wants nothing more in the world than to lay with Lokiin forever. 

“N-No I can, um,” Lokiin stammers, letting his hand fall from the tie at his side and cuddling in closer. “I can stay longer... if you...” He blushes, not sure he’s prepared to hear aloud how much Sidzhan wants him to stay. Sidzhan’s bright smile and eager nod are intense enough - he’s pretty sure if Sidzhan said anything he wouldn’t be able to fight that flight response again. 

Mercifully, Sidzhan stays quiet, and Lokiin loops an arm around his waist to draw them closer together. Their legs tangle as they comfortably intertwine, Lokiin nestled under Sidzhan’s chin while the skydancer holds him close with warm arms around his chest. It feels  _ so good _ and  _ so safe _ , even as every part of Lokiin knows he’s getting in too deep too fast. It was different with Sidzhan though... something about the sincerity in his eyes filled Lokiin’s chest with warmth, though the intensity terrified him like nothing else -  _ what am I getting into? _

Sidzhan’s soft murmur breaks Lokiin from his racing thoughts, and he tips his head back to meet soft golden eyes and feel the light brush of Sidzhan’s lips over his own. “Kunzii and Sadzhik wanted to meet us at the workshop later,” Sidzhan hums, clearly having picked up on how the rich vibrations make Lokiin purr happily. “They’re probably... going to take another hour.” 

Lokiin can’t help a laugh, knowing two skilled dragons like their mentors probably could draw things out longer than he and Sidzhan had. “I would not be surprised,” Lokiin says with a smile, allowing himself to simply enjoy the way Sidzhan lights up when he laughs instead of agonizing over the feelings behind it. “Honestly, I could really use a nap... could I stay here or...? The couch is perfectly okay too.”

“Absolutely you can stay here!” Sidzhan quickly interjects, biting his lip as Lokiin’s emotions take a turn towards turbulent again. He still doesn’t quite understand what had happened there, but it’s obvious enough how Lokiin tenses each time Sidzhan says something touchy-feely. “I mean… you’re already here after all, it’d be real silly to make you move now. Rude, even, so we can’t have that. Here, let me just -” Sidzhan tugs at the blankets underneath them, getting a light sheet pulled over them before he snuggles back in. “See, nice and cozy.” 

He smiles at Lokiin and dares to lean in for a kiss, brightening visibly when he allows it. Reaching a hand up to stroke lightly over Lokiin’s feathers has him deepening the kiss, only for Sidzhan to grimace a little. “Oh heavens, do I really taste like that,” he murmurs, making Lokiin giggle and pull away. Sidzhan would pout regretfully if Lokiin’s laugh wasn’t so cute, crinkling up his green eyes and making it impossible to be the slightest bit unhappy. 

“It’s not that bad,” Lokiin says, still with bright amusement swirling through him. “Though maybe we should clean up a little before our nap if it bothers you.” 

Sidzhan bites his lip, caught up in his indecision - is a break in the cuddles worth minty-fresh kisses instead? Finally he sighs and sits up, Lokiin following suit. “Yeah, you’re right,” he says. “Just quick though, yeah? Bathroom’s through here.” He’s halfway there before he realizes he’s still pantsless from before, Lokiin’s eyes still heavy on him from the bed. “Haha, oops,” Sidzhan says, flushing deeply as he quickly darts back to snatch up his pants and tug them back on. “Uh, um… right. C’mere, I think I’ve got a spare toothbrush somewhere…” 

He takes his time digging through the bathroom cabinet, trying to force his ridiculous blush away.  _ He had your whole dick in his mouth, Sidzhan, calm down already. _ Unfortunately thoughts like that do little to calm any part of him down, and he emerges with a sigh when he realizes he’s just making Lokiin stand around waiting. 

“Here you go,” he says brightly, resolving to power through as if he’s actually a calm and collected person who isn’t incredibly besotted with a man he’s just met. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he has to admit one out of three is really the best he could hope for at the moment. Maybe with a toothbrush in his mouth he’ll be more convincing. They both go through the familiar motions in companionable silence, eyes occasionally meeting in the mirror and prompting them both to smile awkwardly around their toothbrushes. 

Soon enough, though, Sidzhan leads Lokiin back to bed, scrambling in first so he can hold the sheet up for his guest. “Hi,” he says when Lokiin scoots back in, smiling at him with what is probably more fondness than advisable. “Wanna, um… try again? Now that we’re clean?” At a strange, muddled burst of emotion from Lokiin, Sidzhan bites his lip and quickly adds, “Or just sleep if you’re tired. You’re tired, aren’t you. You said that before. Sorry!” He sinks into the pillows in a haze of embarrassment, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to look as inoffensive as possible. 

A warm curl of affection in Lokiin’s belly makes him reach forward to cradle Sidzhan’s face in his hands, drawing him closer for a soft kiss. The unexpectedly amorous feelings the skydancer provoked made him nervous, but more than that they simply made him  _ happy _ \- and if Lokiin was honest with himself, it was hard to think of a time he’d felt an affection this genuine. “I’d like to kiss you a bit longer, if that is agreeable,” Lokiin murmurs against soft pink lips, getting a quick nod and noises of approval in response. Lokiin can’t help a soft smile at Sidzhan’s eagerness, letting the warm feelings he can’t bear to put into words color his kisses instead. 

At first Lokiin is worried his affections aren’t getting through to the skydancer, but within moments Sidzhan is humming happily and tangling a hand in Lokiin’s hair to keep him close. The delighted hums resonate in Lokiin’s chest, sinking into his very lungs - he could positively  _ breathe _ Sidzhan’s affection with each quiet breath that passes between them. Lokiin aches to say something, anything to reassure his sweet skydancer that  _ I feel something too _ , but the words are trapped in his throat by countless years of suppressed emotions and the pain of taking things too fast with someone that did not care for him as he cared for them. 

“Lokiin?” Sidzhan says softly, pulling away slightly so his words flutter across the coatl‘s lips. Lokiin flushes, not having meant to drift into ruminating again, and reaches up to pet reassuringly over Sidzhan’s feathers. 

“I’m sorry, sweet one, I think I just need a good nap,” Lokiin sighs, doing his best to keep Sidzhan’s soft, golden gaze. He gets another pleased nod in response, and it’s hard to not be charmed by Sidzhan’s bright enthusiasm. Soon enough, Lokiin has settled into a comfortable spot tucked under Sidzhan’s chin, and he lets his arms slide loosely around his waist. He registers a warm squeeze of Sidzhan’s arms and a light kiss against his forehead before Lokiin finally succumbs to his exhaustion. He’s sure his skill in bed would receive top marks, but the emotional side of things... as Kunzii would say, “it needs a bit of work, sweetheart.”

Lokiin’s slowing breaths as he drifts deeper into sleep threaten to pull Sidzhan right along with him, but he fights his own tiredness to watch him just a few moments longer. After feeling Lokiin’s turbulent emotions while they’d kissed it’s a relief to feel him relaxing in his arms, and Sidzhan carefully presses another gentle kiss to his forehead. He gets a soft murmur in response that makes him smile helplessly; gods Lokiin is just so  _ cute! _

Stroking Lokiin’s hair, he gets another quiet noise and a slight shift closer but nothing more. Satisfied he’s truly asleep, Sidzhan dares to whisper, “I  _ really _ like you Lokiin. You’re so sweet and lovely and -” he catches himself as Lokiin’s brow creases, quickly quieting and brushing light kisses over his forehead until he relaxes again. “Sleep well, love,” he finally murmurs, when his own eyes can’t stay open a moment longer. Sidzhan holds him close, the soft warmth of his contented emotions the last thing he registers before falling happily asleep.


End file.
